


Everglow

by taegiradar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chanlix are in love, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Kinda?, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Song fic, god theyre so in love, im abt to start barking, they kiss heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegiradar/pseuds/taegiradar
Summary: He’s lucky to be in love. Specifically, to be in love with Chan.Or; Coldplay has always been one of Felix’s favourite artists.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	Everglow

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to coldplay (yellow, everglow, fix you, the scientist or magic) while reading!

A deep breath in.

Another one out.

Felix breathes, and takes everything in. Absorbs the feeling of the grass underneath his fingertips. Memorises every note the cicada sings. Commits the smell of the salty river to his heart.

Basks in the warmth radiating off Chan.

“It’s nice at night, huh?” Chan whispers out, careful not to break the fragile atmosphere.

Felix has his eyes closed, but he can tell Chan is looking up at the sky, like he always is. “Well, if you consider 2am being night time, then yeah.”

He hears Chan chuckle next to him, and when he opens his eyes again - Chan is looking right back at him. The smile that grows on Felix’s lips comes naturally, like the way a gust of wind shakes the leaves of a nearby tree and a single leaf falls behind Chan. He looks into Chan’s eyes, wondering how an entire universe can fit into them.

Chan is scanning his face, slowly moving from the freckles painted on Felix’s eyelids to the small pout that rests on his lips. There’s so much love and fondness in his eyes, that Felix should feel shy. He should, but he knows that his own eyes hold the same amount of adoration - it’s mutual. Always has been.

“I know I’ve said this for what must be a million times by now, but your freckles are so pretty, Lix. _So_ pretty.” Chan is almost breathless at the end of the sentence.

Felix’s smile grows, and his eyes form crescents that reflect the moon. “Thank you, hyung.”

Chan is still studying him intensely, almost as if this is the first time he’s seeing Felix. As if he hasn’t already memorised every inch of skin that makes up Felix. He lifts up his hand, and runs it along the younger’s jaw. It sends shivers down to his toes, and stays there. Felix memorises that feeling too.

Felix brings his hand to Chan’s, guiding it back down so that he can link them together instead. A bright laugh leaves his lips, as he pulls Chan down to the ground with him. The grass is kinda wet, but both of them cannot bring themselves to care. Not when they are giddy with happiness, not when their hands are linked and hearts are full. Chan’s cap falls off, revealing his messy hair. He tries to put it back on, but Felix grabs it before he can.

“I like your hair like this. Don’t hide it.” Felix ruffles Chan’s hair, something the older usually does to Felix instead.

Chan’s eyes are sparkling, and it’s so silly to add meaning to it when it’s just the reflection of light, but Felix doesn’t care. Chan’s eyes are sparkling like the stars he used to watch back in Australia all those years ago. They sparkle with a brightness that’s almost blinding, because that’s just how _happy_ he is.

Felix turns away from Chan and lays on his back, Chan mirroring him. They lie down in silence, relishing in the calmness of the night. They don’t get to do this often, not when they’re always rushing from place to place and when their entire world is full of so much noise. It’s nice to get a breather (even if it’s at 2am with another long day of schedules in just a few hours).

“Look at the stars,” Chan starts singing under his breath, so quiet that Felix can barely hear it. “Look how they shine for you.”

A wave of warmth and comfort washes over Felix. Yellow by Coldplay. A very special song.

“And everything you do… They were all yellow.” Felix continues, and from the corner of his eye he can see Chan looking over once again.

A soft sigh leaves Chan’s lips. A happy one, contented. “Lix?”

Felix turns over, and they are once again looking at each other, pulled in by the other’s gravity.

“Yeah?” Felix’s heart picks up, but he’s not scared. He can never be scared when it comes to Chan. Chan is his forever home - his safe place.

The smile on Chan’s lips grows impossibly softer, one that Felix feels lucky to always receive. “Thank you.”

_For saving me. For being there when I was at my darkest times. For taking care of me. For being mine._

Words left unsaid, because they never needed to be said in the first place. Both of them know so well, just how much they mean to each other. Words aren’t needed when their hearts are as connected as they are.

Felix leans in to place a kiss on Chan’s lips, so delicate and soft. Like Chan is fragile, even though he’s the strongest person Felix knows.

“Always.” Felix replies. _He’ll always save Chan. He’ll always be there for him. He’ll always be his._

Their eyes meet, and in them a silent promise of forever.

Forever in my heart, forever in my soul.

A deep breath in, and another one out.

Felix memorises it all too.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah it’s short i know ㅠㅠ i just got soft after felix’s bday vlive so i needed to vent about how much they love each other.
> 
> cry with me on twitter haha - @eternitytrack


End file.
